


The Hierophant

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [6]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Martial Arts, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Prince Ten has been locked in a cell for years without seeing the sky and his only way out may be an arranged marriage to the person he least expects.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	The Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes part of the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> here he comes with lowkey fantasy and martial arts au!
> 
> this is the longest oneshot of them all, as you can see i got carried away...  
> i just loved writing this one SO MUCH! i loved the setting, i loved the characters, i even loved world building this and i'm not a person that enjoys it. i loved doing arranged marriage which is another trope i never wrote!
> 
> ok so something important you must know before you start:
> 
> lee minhyung is mark's korean name and we are calling him by that on this. just didn't fit with tone of the fic to have a character named mark, lol sorry love you bb
> 
> well i hope you enjoy it :)

Day or night. It doesn't matter to Ten. Has it been months or years since he's seen the sky? All he sees are the walls of his cell and the door from which they bring him food. 

He misses the sun on his face. The summer breeze of his land's beaches. He misses bathing under the moonlight and feeling it recharge his energies. Within his own mind, with meditation, he can escape his confinement. He knows that if he didn't possess that ability he would have gone insane already.

As for what he can do, that's all. Ten used to be stronger, a seasoned fighter, before he was imprisoned. But the lack of food and exposure to nature was designed to make him weaker by the day. So now he's nothing but a shadow of his previous self. 

Except he's still a Prince. 

That is the whole reason he's being kept alive. So that his homeland, the kingdom of Chaand, remains in check, under the Suryan Empire's thumb. So his sister, Queen Tern, does as the Emperor says. It's a cheap trick but one that works. And Ten would never have been in this position if they didn't resist the Empire's expansion in the first place. But his people had been independent for over a milenia, they weren't about to bend the knee to foreigners without a fight. Unfortunately, knees were bent through force, and Ten was taken as reassurance of their submission.

What resulted was Ten sitting in his cell alone, unable to count days, starving and parched, losing his abilities and connection with his qi. His tears dried long ago. Tears for himself, for his family, for his homeland, for his friends. Tears of anger, sadness and resentment. Nowadays, Ten feels nothing at all. He just lays on his stone bed and waits for his next plate of food, or his eventual bath.

The days go by like that, until they don't.

They don't pick up his plate and don't bring in the next. And the Ten is starving again, his stomach caving in on itself, but he is used to it by now. The worst is needing water and not having any. So Ten does what he does best and seats cross-legged to meditate. At least he can take himself out of the useless piece of flesh that became his body.

Something stirs Ten awake. He's in someone's arms, being taken out of his cell. That's not possible. Is he dreaming? His mouth and eyes are dry, he can barely open them.

"Water" he begs in a hoarse whisper.

A cup touches his lips and he drinks it in big gulps. He almost chokes on it and cofs.

"Careful" says the person carrying him. 

Ten just settles against their chest, feeling comfortable after the drink. A stroll later, he's put down on a surface so soft he thinks he might fall asleep again.

"Bathe and feed him" says the same voice. "The Emperor wants to see him as soon as possible."

"Yes, General."

With great difficulty, Ten opens his eyes, only to see a fluttering red cape embroidered with a golden dragon exit the room. He frowns, unfamiliar with the banner and symbol. 

"Going to take this filthy clothes off of you now, okay?" someone says to Ten, but he's still having trouble focusing and keeping his eyes open, so he just nods.

He is undressed and picked up again, only to be put in an impossibly hot wooden bathtub. Ten yells with discomfort and a pair of hands hold him down, while another starts scrubbing his skin. He gives up the fight, feeling too weak. After the long bath, he's dried by the two servants, and is given new robes. They are midnight blue, with a crescent moon embroidered into the back, just like he used to wear. His homeland's colors. He doesn't understand why he's given it but it almost brings tears to his eyes. 

More servants come in and out of the bedroom, taking away the bathtub and bringing plates of food and rice wine for him, placing it all on a table by the window. The curtains are drawn and Ten eats a dumpling before approaching them. With hesitation, he opens a slit. The light immediately hurts his eyes and he turns back to the table, his stomach rumbling and asking for more.

He's stuffing his face when a beautiful and tall man enters the room. He's got dark hair, as dark as his leather armor. He also uses a crimson cape, but this one doesn't have a dragon on it. 

"Your Highness" he says and it's weird hearing someone call him that after such a long time. "I'm Lieutenant Kim Jungwoo."

"Hello, Lieutenant Kim Jungwoo" says Ten, because he really doesn't know what else to say.

"I was sent to fetch you. The Emperor would like to see you" Kim Jungwoo smiles.

That is weird. What could the Emperor possibly want with Ten after all this time? Maybe the old man has finally gone crazy.

Ten is not gonna argue or resist though. Any ounce of rebellion died in that cell a while ago. Now he is not only complacent, but truly well fed in so long, he could take a good nap. He gets up and follows Lieutenant Kim Jungwoo out and through the corridors.

"How do you like your accommodations?" he asks him.

"Much better than the cell" says Ten, making Jungwoo laugh.

"I imagined so" he says. "Our Emperor is so generous."

Ten doesn't know what to say to that, so he just stays quiet while they walk the halls of the castle. Eventually they reach a large, tall room. One Ten remembers very well. The throne room. Up and far ahead, sits the Emperor, and all around him stand advisors and his guard. Lieutenant Kim Jungwoo and Ten make their way towards them. That's when Ten realizes something is wrong. He doesn't recognize the black and gold banners lifted behind the throne nor the people surrounding it. 

The Lieutenant stops a couple meters from the throne and kneels down, doing a bow. Ten copies him, keeping his head down. 

"Your Imperial Majesty" says Kim Jungwoo. "I brought Prince Ten of Chaand."

"Thank you, Lieutenant" says a voice that belongs to a young man. "You can get up, Prince Ten."

Ten obeys and finally looks at the throne, who is now in plain sight. But the person sitting there isn't the old man, it's a young one, probably younger than Ten.

"Who are you?" Ten asks before he can stop himself.

For his luck, the young man laughs and some of his advisors laugh with him.

"I'm Lee Minhyung, the new Emperor of Surya" he answers. "And your new captor. But I don't have to be."

Ten's heart almost jumps from his mouth, he can't seem to close his jaw. 

"What happened to…" 

"My uncle? Dead. Like he deserved."

"What you didn't get to see from your cell was the rebellion of the Lee faction and all the others who rallied under their banner" says one of the military advisors there. Ten looks for the golden dragon embroidery on the red cape but it's not him.

"Well put, General Jung. But we can fill Prince Ten on the details later" continues Emperor Minhyung. "What I want now is for him to hear my offer."

Ten gulps.

"You've been living four years inside that cell, Prince Ten" says Emperor Minhyung. "Under my command, things will be a little different around here. My uncle was cruel and chose violence at every turn. That won't do anymore."

Ten puts his trembling hands behind his back. Is this it? Is he going back home? Is he finally free?

"I'm extending you an opportunity to do good for both your kingdom and my empire" says Emperor Minhyung. "Through marriage."

"What?" whispers Ten to himself. Did he hear him right?

"Marry a person of my choice and become part of my court, sealing a peace agreement between us, finally."

Ten blinks, a thousand possibilities going through his head.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you’ll be back inside your cell, although I won’t treat you as cruelly as my uncle did” states the Emperor. "But know we are powerful enough to take Chaand by force, Prince Ten. My army is much stronger than my uncle's. Isn't it obvious? We won the war. I'm giving you the chance to choose diplomacy and spare lives."

Well that makes things easier. Ten would still be a prisoner, but a married one, out of the cell and into a bedchamber. He takes a deep breath. He'll deal with the problems as they come.

"I accept."

"Perfect" the Emperor smiles. "You'll be wed tonight. Lieutenant Kim Jungwoo, you may escort Prince Ten to his room now."

They bow and leave, Ten's mind racing. It was the right choice. He did it for his homeland. He endured years in a cell, he can endure whatever spouse they give him. At least now he might have some sort of freedom, even if it's limited. Being a Prince, Ten never expected to marry out of love. He knew it would always be political, so it's no like he's missing much. He also knows he doesn't owe anyone anything, not even his future spouse.

Back to his room, Ten lays on his bed, chewing his bottom lip nervously, hoping everything will be alright. He ends up falling asleep and dreaming with the moon. He's on the beach back at home, bathing under its energy. Where he belongs.

He's woken up by servants, who say it's time to get ready for his wedding. They bring in the traditional light blue robes and veil of his kingdom and somehow it's fitted to him perfectly. In Chaand, it is tradition for virgins regardless of gender to wear a veil attached to a flower crown one their wedding. He knows that in the Suryan Empire only women wore veils, so he's happily surprised they are making sure to dress him appropriately for his culture. 

Someone knocks on the door. It's General Jung, the one from before.

"Wow. You look beautiful" he says and Ten blushes a bit. "I came to take you to the Temple."

"Thanks, General" says Ten. "I assume you're not the one I'm marrying then?"

General Jung laughs. "No, not me. I haven't been bestowed this huge honor."

Ten is given a bouquet of white flowers, white like the moon, another tradition. They usually are a specific species that only flourishes during the night, but here they collected ones native to the Empire.

"To marry a captive prince? Oh really, you flatter me" jests Ten, closing the distance between them.

"Someone did ask for your hand, Prince Ten" smiles General Jung, leading him out into the corridor. "Don't sell yourself short."

"What? You must be joking."

"I'm not. And it's not just anyone. It's someone that gets to have their pick. And they picked you."

"Well who is it, General Jung? Enough with the riddles."

"It's a surprise" he smiles and keeps walking.

Ten sighs frustrated, but he figures he'll know soon enough. 

Before they step into the Temple, they pass an indoor garden. Ten stops involuntarily, looking properly at the sky for the first time in years. The full moon is out along with countless stars. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling the energy of the moonlight seep into his skin. His qi wakes up again and he almost sobs. 

"Prince Ten" General Jung calls from what it feels like another world. "We must be on our way."

"Sorry" says Ten, wiping a tear discreetly.

He resumes following General Jung. He'll have plenty of time to bathe under the moonlight soon, now that he's not stuck in that cell. Suppose he should thank whoever asked for his hand in marriage, otherwise he might never have left his prison. He might even be dead.

They get to the temple and Ten sees there are few people there. He recognizes Lieutenant Kim Jungwoo looking at him excitedly, and the Emperor is waiting by the altar, talking to someone with a red cape, golden dragon embroidered.

That's when Ten realizes he's marrying the person who carried him out of his cell.

"Go on" says General Jung at his back and Ten keeps walking down the aisle.

Soon all eyes are on him, including the Emperor's. 

And at last, his future husband's. 

He has shoulder length white blond hair and Ten doesn't know how he missed this, because he only met one person in his life with hair that striking.

Lee Taeyong, the Golden Dragon.

Lee Taeyong, the Lieutenant General who commanded a siege on Ten's capital over four years ago.

Lee Taeyong, who killed Ten's cousin Sicheng.

And now Ten is being escorted down the aisle to marry Lee Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong has his eyes on Ten, those big golden eyes he remembers well. Because it was Lee Taeyong that captured his city and made him prisoner in the first place. It was him who took Ten back to the Empire to be imprisoned, under the last ruler's commands. How he's standing here, beside the new Emperor Minhyung, is puzzling to Ten, to say the least.

He makes it to the altar somehow and avoids looking at Taeyong. The Emperor talks a few words but Ten can't pay attention. It's like he is deaf all of a sudden, only pure static in his eardrums left. 

"Prince Ten of Chaand, do you accept Lee Taeyong, the Golden Dragon, General of the Four Winds, to be your spouse?"

He is shaken out of his reverie hearing his name.

"Y-yes."

"Lee Taeyong, the Golden Dragon, General of the Four Winds, do you accept Prince Ten of Chaand to be your spouse?"

"Yes."

His voice is nothing like he remembers. It’s soft, nothing like what a warlord should sound like.

"Take hands, please."

Ten turns around and extends his hands. Taeyong takes them. His are warm, while Ten's are very cold.

The Emperor puts his own hand in between the couple and twists his fingers. A small ball of light pops out of each of their chests, Ten's blue and Taeyong's golden. With another gesture, the balls combine, then split, going back to their chests. Ten gets a chill as it enters back into his body.

"Now, with your qis united, so are the rest of your lives" declares Emperor Minhyung. "You may kiss."

Ten gulps and tries to keep a neutral face as Taeyong lifts the veil. He's looking at him with an unreadable expression, something along the lines of awe and confusion. Ten doesn't want the Golden Dragon to kiss him on the mouth but he's also too scared to move away. Thankfully, Taeyong just brushes his lips on his cheek. 

Everyone claps and it's done. Ten is married to the man he probably despises the most in the Empire. 

With his bouquet in one hand and his husband at the other, Ten is guided outside and to an even bigger indoor garden, where there is a banquet set for them and the guests. Ten and Taeyong sit at the newly weds table, the highest and center one, while everyone else sits down and in front of them. Ten looks up to the sky. It feels good to be under it.

"I asked that they set the banquet here" says the Golden Dragon gently and it startles Ten. "I figured you'd be missing the moon."

He's tilted towards Ten, but Ten's scared to look at him for some reason. 

"Thank you" he answers, trying to be polite in front of the others.

Besides that, they don't speak too much during the celebration of their wedding.

"What can I say about the chief of our military, the greatest strategist this Empire has ever seen?" says General Jung, in his toast. “Who single handedly brought more victories than any other? All before the age of twenty-two?”

"You basically said it all" says a Lieutenant, making everyone laugh.

"Indeed I have" continues General Jung when he stops laughing. "Now we can only hope he is as successful in his marriage as he was in our campaign. That he is as happy as he was on the battlefield. So he doesn't miss it as much."

The last phrase draws some laughs from the crowd.

"To General Lee Taeyong, our Dragon, and Prince Ten, his Moon."

Everyone echoes the toast and drinks. They keep drinking and eating away, happy and cheerful. But Ten barely participates. The shock of finding out who his husband is took away his hunger completely. And what is more absurd is the fact that General Jung said Taeyong had asked Ten's hand in marriage. What kind of hellish idea is that? 

"Ten" calls his husband again suddenly, startling Ten one more time. "I want to show you something. Accompany me?"

Ten figures he doesn't have much choice and gets up, not forgetting about his bouquet. Taeyong offers his arm and Ten takes it. As they make their way through the castle, Ten's breathing gets irregular with the nerves. Is he taking Ten to his bedchambers? Does he expect to have sex with Ten? He can't be that insane. 

But when they finally arrive it is indeed a bedroom. A massive one, with a giant bed, table, balcony. Ten walks in and drops his flowers on the bed. He turns to Taeyong and sees him take off the red cape with the golden dragon embroidery and hang it up. He turns towards Ten and starts closing the distance.

"Ten, I-"

Ten slaps him across the face before he can say anything else. 

"This is for Sicheng" says Ten.

"Wow, I did not expect you to hit that hard after spending four years away from the sky" he confesses. "I guess you charged up really quick tonight. Either way, I deserved that."

"What kind of game are you playing? Is this some sick joke to you? Put me in prison and then perform a coup just to let me out and marry me? What in hell is wrong with you?" Ten says this shoving him away, but this time Taeyong doesn't let him off unscathed.

He grabs Ten by the wrists and pushes him against the bed, straddling him. Ten doesn't stop moving and fighting.

"Will you listen to me?" Taeyong asks. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You already did" says Ten. "You did so much more than hurt me. You broke me."

Ten is trying not to cry, but it's hard, his eyes are filling up with tears when he thought he was done crying forever. But that was before Taeyong 'saved' him.

"I know what I did" says Taeyong, pining Ten to the bed painfully, but it's the only way he'd stop. "That's why I had to marry you."

"Why?"

"To take you out of that hole they put you in" he says. "Peace, marriage, it was my idea, all of it. The counsel was indifferent, maybe even happy to forget you there. But ever since the battle in Chaand and bringing you back here, I couldn't bear to think about it."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" says Ten with disgust.

"No. Don't ever feel sorry for me. I'm a war monster. Why do you think they call me Dragon? Because of how innocent I am?"

Having his golden eyes so close to Ten sends a shiver down his spine as he says that.

"You are the only thing I could undo, Ten" he says. "The only crime I could take back. Even if getting married is what it takes, even if I can't take back all the years that crazy old man kept you inside a cell."

"How is being married to you saving me? Are you always this egocentric? This is a nightmare for me."

"We don't have to kiss, touch, or do anything you don't want" says Taeyong. "I'm not gonna force you."

"Well you are already failing that by pinning me to the bed."

Taeyong gets off him.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Ten rubs his wrists as Taeyong sighs.

"Listen, this is the best option for you and for Chaand. Marriage is the only way to start a diplomatic conversation. If you die in a cell, your sister will try to avenge you and we'll end up destroying them. Our armies are a thousand times better than they were last siege. I know because I trained most of our commanding officers."

Ten remembers the last siege and battle too well. He wishes he forgot. 

"This way you don't have to stay locked up in a cell to protect your kingdom."

"Don't think I'll just forgive you" says Ten.

"I never thought you would" he says. "Now, can I show you what we came here to see?"

"Sure" Ten shrugs.

"Bring your flowers" he says and starts walking. 

Ten follows him into an adjacent room that is just as big as the other, but the balcony is double the size. Taeyong steps in and takes a deep breath of the night air.

"This is the highest room in the castle, with the biggest balcony. From here you can see the moon every night that she is out."

Ten looks around, mesmerized.

"It's yours, right next to mine's" explains Taeyong. "I know we are married, but I don't expect you to share a bed with me. You'll also be free to roam around the castle, receive visits from Chaand. We can even travel the Empire, if you'd like that."

Ten stares at Taeyong and there it is again, that look of awe and confusion and something else Ten can't quite put his finger on. Is it pity?

"Here is your vase, by the way" says Taeyong, gesturing at a ceramic vase on a table near them. "For your flowers. That's how it's done right?"

It's tradition in Chaand that newly weds place their bouquets under the moonlight on the night of their wedding, to bring blessings to the marriage.

"Yes" says Ten, walking to it and arranging the white flowers within the vase.

Taeyong smiles without showing his teeth but Ten catches a glimpse anyway.

"You are the ones that got me my robes? And my wedding garments?" Ten realizes.

"Yes."

"You've been thinking about this for a while" says Ten. "You had them made for me."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I told you" says Taeyong. "Ever since the siege of Chaand, something felt off. I was rising the ranks, conquering cities and doing everything I set myself to do. But I just felt broken inside."

Ten watches his husband speak, who looks away.

"I found out they locked you in a cell, away from the sky, and I understood how cruel that was for a Chaand fighter like you" he continues. "So when Minhyung decided it was time to avenge his father, I joined him. And most of the army was loyal to me."

Taeyong leans on the parapet, wind blowing his blond hair.

"It took years, but we managed to conquer or rally most of the Empire before turning on the capital. We took the castle and I found you. And now we are here."

"You call the Emperor only by his first name" notes Ten. 

Taeyong chuckles. "I probably shouldn't. It's the force of habit. He's always been my little cousin. And now he commands everything."

"Well, he seems better than the old one" says Ten.

"He is. And he will be" says Taeyong and he looks at Ten. "The war is finally over, Ten."

With that, Taeyong excuses himself, leaving Ten alone in his bedchamber. He sets his veil aside and undresses, putting a night robe that was laid on his bed. He opens his wardrobe to find a bunch of clothes and shoes, all his size, all in the colors of Chaand, and he knows this is Taeyong's doing. And his heart aches, because he can't simply let go of the anger he still feels and just be thankful for the things he's doing, things he didn't need to be doing. Ten gets in bed under comfortable blankets and wonders if the resentment towards his husband will ever subside. 

Weeks pass. In reality, Ten almost never sees Taeyong and when he does, Taeyong is extremely cordial, to the point of making the situation weird. It's like he tries too hard to be respectful of Ten's boundaries and space and ends up making things awkward. So Ten prefers to be alone. He only interacts with servants that come and go, bringing him meals and a bathtub. He doesn't leave his room much, but at least the servants bring in fresh flowers every morning for him. Ten loves sitting in his balcony, day or night, taking in the sky. He meditates under the moon, recharging his qi, and he notices that it's different since he got married. Now it contained a piece of Taeyong's in him, and Taeyong's qi recharged in the sun. Ten slowly gets used to that part of himself that he never expected to have. The energy he channels that way is completely different, some might say even opposite. But Ten feels that the sun and moon are connected somehow, even if it's not apparent.

One morning, Ten wakes up to a surprise. There’s an enticing smell in his bedchamber. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, and sees an entire table of moon pastries, traditional baked goods from Chaand, along with other dishes he hasn’t seen in years. Ten jumps out of bed and takes a big bite, humming at the buttery dough that dissolved in his mouth.

“Delicious, right?”

Ten turns around to see Taeyong watching him with curious eyes.

“Do you like it?” he asks, approaching the table and taking on for himself. “I actually like them a lot.”

Ten swallows.

“How?”

“I asked your sister for a favor and brought in a chaandian chef for you” says Taeyong. 

Ten is speechless. It was such a smart and thoughtful gesture that Taeyong did for him, for his comfort. Yet another that made Ten want to thank him. But he also wants to snap his head off, because a part of him still holds onto the past.

“Thanks” he says anyway, taking another moon pastry and shoving it in his mouth whole.

Taeyong smiles.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

When Ten’s confident enough, he asks one of the servants where the training grounds of the castle are. Turns out there are two, one in the basement, smaller and more private, and one in the courtyard, where most of the sparring is done. Ten opts for the smaller one. He gets there and luckily it's empty, just like he envisioned. Ten is rusty and he doesn't want anyone to see him try to get back into shape. 

The first month is pure pain. Relearning small strikes, basic movements and stances, all empty-handed. Second month is better, because Ten's old muscle memory starts to come back, along with his physical and spiritual strength. After a third month of daily training, Ten finally feels strong again, like he did before he was taken captive. 

It’s been four months. He's running a form with a wooden sword when he feels someone approach him.

"Are you just gonna stand and watch?" he asks Taeyong.

"What's the alternative?" he chuckles.

"Oh, I don't know" Ten turns to him. "Spar?"

Taeyong is barefooted and his vest is open, revealing his chest. He's got bandages around his hands, like he came prepared to hit something.

"How about instead of dummies, you try to hit me?" proposes Ten, putting the sword away.

"I don't want to hit my husband" smirks Taeyong, going to the center of the training area.

"Oh, come on, Taeyong" teases Ten. "I know you can pull your punches in the last second. What are you afraid of?"

Ten puts his hands on his waist and raises one eyebrow.

"Okay, sure. Let's spar" he concedes. "Not how I thought I'd spend time with my husband though."

"Well you read your husband wrong" says Ten, raising his hands with open palms. 

Taeyong stands with one hand forward, almost calling Ten, and the other near his face. The famous Dragon stance, the style he created and which was named after him. He has a small smile in his lips that Ten already wants to beat off. 

Ten lunges forward and Taeyong walts away. He goes for him again, only to be easily dodged. Over and over, Ten tries to land a strike without success. In the end, he's breathless and tired, having run around the ring for Taeyong and getting nothing. That's when his husband catches him by the arm and slides a leg under him, making him fall to the floor.

"Satisfied?"

Ten just grunts in response. Taeyong lets him go and tries to help him get up but Ten ignores him. 

"I'm still rusty."

"I know you are. That's why I'm not sparring with you" says Taeyong gently.

For some reason the fact that he is so gentle annoys Ten. 

"We can train together" he offers. "If you want."

"It's fine" dismisses Ten. "Our styles are too different."

He turns to leave.

"I know. But that's the thing" says Taeyong and Ten stops walking. "Our qis are mixed now. So maybe it would be a good idea to learn from each other. I can teach you the Dragon school and you can teach me the Chaand one."

"I'll think about it" says Ten and he leaves. 

Taeyong actually has a good idea, Ten thinks while he bathes that night. He hates to admit that, but it's true. So when he hears his husband get to his bedchamber, Ten slips over there.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence, husband?" he asks.

"I accept" says Ten. "We can train together."

Taeyong takes off his vest and turns around with a smile on his face.

"Perfect. Everyday at sunset?"

"Works for me" says Ten, trying to keep his eyes off Taeyong's torso. "I'll leave you to wash up."

He turns on his heels and disappears to his room.

Practicing with Taeyong is no easy feat. He has incredible stamina, strength and skill. Really, there's nothing he's lacking, while Ten spent years with no training. It's frustrating, he just wants to feel strong again. 

Ten is on the floor, beaten again by Taeyong. He’s covered in sweat, panting, wanting to give up.

“Come on, Ten. One more round” says the relentless training partner.

“I give up” Ten says with difficulty. “It’s impossible to beat you. This is humiliating.”

Taeyong kneels beside him.

“Would you rather I let you beat me?” 

“No. That would be more humiliating” grunts Ten.

“That’s what I thought, so come up” he offers his hand.

Ten takes it, but instead of going up, he pulls Taeyong to the floor with him. He manages to get on top, pinning him down.

“Are you letting me win?” he asks, with an eyebrow arched.

Taeyong overthrows Ten.

“No.”

Ten tries to move to verify his claim. He’s nailed to the ground. That’s when Ten notices how close Taeyong is and how he’s looking at him, with an intense and interested gaze. His breath is fanning against Ten’s face and it smells of mint and eucalyptus. Ten’s eyes stop at his pink parted lips. All of this gives him a weird shiver he’s never felt before.

“Okay, I tap out” says Ten. “I’m done for the night.”

Taeyong gets up and offers a hand to Ten, who takes it. Taeyong pushes Ten’s bangs away from his face.

“Your hair is all over the place” he explains himself.

“Thanks” says Ten, because he doesn’t know what else to say and feels the need to fill the void.

They walk together back to their bedchambers in silence, Ten still confused by what just happened.

“Goodnight, Ten” says Taeyong.

For a second, Ten doesn’t wanna part.

“Goodnight.”

But they do. Ten is left contemplating the conflicting feelings he’s getting for his husband. 

At least, Ten is learning a lot from him. And Ten also teaches Taeyong things. At night, they sit on the balcony and meditate under the moon. Ten shows him how to channel moonlight into his qi and Taeyong teaches him how to do the same with the sun. And like that, they start growing together. 

And maybe even growing closer, as much as Ten hates to admit. He might have to acknowledge sooner or later that his hate for Taeyong is not as strong as it used to be. That maybe he's coming to terms with his fate, to be his spouse. Maybe it's not such a terrible thing. 

He finds out that surprisingly they have a lot in common. Their sense of humor is similar, they both love training, but also love napping. They both love cats and hate fruits. Taeyong even finds a pregnant stray to live in their wing of the castle to please Ten, and soon the halls are run over by her kittens. And it works. What previously would have sickened him, now made butterflies appear in his stomach. 

He doesn't know what it all means.

Ten is early and ready for their training session, so he is about to enter Taeyong's bedchamber when he hears a woman's voice coming from there. That’s weird, because there has never been a woman near their bedchambers. Ten peaks through the open door. To his surprise, Taeyong is sitting on his bed with his back turned to him while a beautiful woman Ten's never seen talks to him.

"Is this what you get after everything you've done?" she says. "Taeyong, you can have anyone, why are you settling for a foreigner who despises you?"

The woman climbs on his lap.

"I can give it all to you. Sex. A real marriage. A heir to your legacy."

Ten turns around and leaves, unable to stomach it anymore. He goes to the basement in a haze, processing everything that he saw and heard. So Taeyong was having women in his bedchambers all this time? Doing who knows what with them. Probably having sex. He's obviously having sex, why wouldn't he? Ten doesn't have sex with him so he must go somewhere else to satisfy the need. After all he's a warlord, he's probably done it a million times with a million people. The Suryan Empire doesn't have the same traditions regarding sex and marriage that Chaand does, where it's encouraged to wait. So Taeyong is probably not a virgin like Ten.

Getting to the basement, Ten is just angry. He just needs to hit something and chooses a training dummy. He starts beating the crap out of it, annoyed at everything that just happened. The idea of that woman on top of Taeyong is enough for Ten to feel his qi burning up.

"Hey, starting early?" 

It's Taeyong, voice happy. Ten wonders if he just had sex with that woman and keeps hitting the dummy.

"What did this dummy do to you?" Taeyong chuckles as he approaches.

When Taeyong is about to touch Ten's shoulder, Ten throws a punch at him. But he defends.

"What the hell?" 

Ten goes for another one and another, while Taeyong manages to defend himself.

"What's this?" he asks. "You are not holding back your strength."

Ten strikes repeatedly, wasting all his energy, but it's no use, because Taeyong is faster.

"Ten, stop, you are gonna hurt yourself."

"What's her name?" asks Ten, panting.

That throws off Taeyong's balance and Ten manages to topple him, pinning him to the floor. He's got a confused face.

"What's her name?" asks Ten again, forcefully. "You're my husband, I have the right to know."

"Who’s name?!" Taeyong yells.

"The woman you are fucking!"

Taeyong takes a good look at Ten's eyes, then turns them over, managing to hold him against the floor. 

"I'm not fucking anyone" he says, serious and quiet. "If you're referring to the woman that was just in my room, I have no interest in her. I sent her off."

Ten's eyes are burning with tears and he wants to look away, but can't.

"The only person I want to fuck" continues Taeyong. "Is my husband."

Ten's stomach does flips, while his heart climbs all the way to his throat. Taeyong is close, golden eyes unraveling all of Ten, breath fanning against his face. And then he's closer, lips on Ten's, who closes his eyes. There's pressure and then he's gone, getting up and walking off before Ten can say anything. He touches his lips, mesmerized by what just happened. Their first kiss. 

He gets up and runs to Taeyong’s room, only to find out he’s not there. Disappointed and even more confused, he hides in his chambers and asks the servants to bring him a bath. Ten soaks in the water, moping.

Taeyong liked him? Enough to want to kiss and have sex with him? When did this happen? They’ve been married for almost a year, but Ten never imagined that Taeyong could actually have feelings for him. He imagined that all the nice things Taeyong did were out of pity and regret. But maybe not entirely. Maybe the Golden Dragon fell for him along the way.

But what about Ten? Does he like him too? If the idea of someone else being with Taeyong irked him that much, it probably means something. Maybe he likes Taeyong back.

Ten gets out of the bath and slips into one of his night robes, anxious. He wants Taeyong to come back. He needs to see him, talk to him, figure out what their true feelings are for each other. In the balcony, he focuses on that, with his hands over his chest, trying to reach out to him through their marital bond, maybe. He doesn’t know if that’s possible, but it’s worth a try. Then, Ten lays down and waits. He ends up falling asleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, with a startle. His first thought is checking to see if Taeyong is back. Holding himself, Ten walks into the barely lit room and his husband is sitting against his pillows, black robes open. He doesn’t look good and he won’t spare a glance at Ten.

“Taeyong…”

“I’m sorry” he interrupts.

“For what?”

“I said I would never force you to be my real husband, but I kissed you without your permission” he says. “And I imposed my feelings on you.”

“You didn’t.”

“Ten, there’s something you need to know.”

“What?”

Taeyong sighs painfully.

“Because we didn’t consummate the marriage” he explains. “We can annul it.”

Ten freezes.

“It’s your choice now” Taeyong says weakly. “You can be free, well, at least free from me. The Emperor will not let you return home, even if I ask…”

Ten gulps. Taeyong still hasn’t looked at him, his head turned away. Ten thinks if he’s not gonna look at him, he might as well go to Taeyong. So he climbs in bed and straddles his husband, who stares at him in shock, golden eyes wide.

“Ten?”

He strips of his night robes slowly, revealing a completely naked body underneath. Taeyong gasps and takes it all in, until he reaches Ten’s face.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“The only one I want is my husband too” whispers Ten, finally saying what his heart desires.

Taeyong touches his knees, thighs, hips, waist, back, leaving scorching trails of fire on Ten’s skin. It gives Ten goosebumps, realizing how much he wanted to be touched by Taeyong like that, and not like they do when they train together. Taeyong pulls Ten against him, noses brushing, then lips sealing. Like all of him, Taeyong’s mouth is warm and soft. Ten sighs against him. He smells amazing, a mix of mint, eucalyptus and almiscar. He kisses Ten gently at first, but it doesn’t take long to turn hungry and desperate, and Ten drowns in it. He doesn't remember ever feeling anything like this, the connection, the heat, the need to be close, closer than he’s ever been to anyone. He just lets Taeyong steer, lets him devour Ten whole. His cock fills up between their bellies and Ten can also feel something hard pressing against his ass. 

Taeyong turns them around and takes off his clothes quickly. He reaches for his bedside table and brings a small bottle with him. Then, he goes back to kissing Ten, starting on his mouth and jaw, neck and collarbone. Ten is panting, nails digging into Taeyong's back. He doesn't know exactly where this leads but he wants more. He feels heady, like he had some cups of rice wine, but there's a new feeling he's chasing, a coil in his gut. Taeyong starts kissing down his chest, playing with his nipples and Ten enjoys it a lot. He enjoys it even more when Taeyong touches his cock and deposits a kiss on the head, then starts licking and swallowing it. Ten moans unabashedly, throwing his head back against the pillows, gripping the sheets with his fists. He suddenly feels Taeyong's oiled up fingers rub against his ass, startling him. Taeyong gets off his cock to talk to him.

"It will make you feel good" he says, piercing golden eyes lidded and filled with desire. "I promise."

Ten nods and keeps watching Taeyong work, still a bit suspicious of what he is doing down there. Taeyong rubs circles on his rim, watching Ten nonstop, massaging the head of Ten's cock at the same time. He slides a finger in and Ten gasps in surprise with the feeling. And it keeps getting better with every move Taeyong makes, touching him places he never imagined could be this good. 

He's covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting when Taeyong takes off his fingers. Ten whines at the loss of contact, because of how great it was. He looks up from the pillow to see Taeyong covering his erection with the oil from the small bottle and Ten realizes what comes next.

"Won't it hurt?" he asks, apprehensive.

"Maybe a bit at the start" says Taeyong, laying on top of him. "But if you stay relaxed, it will feel amazing."

Taeyong captures his lips gently, trying to kiss his worries away.

"Can I?"

Ten nods, equal parts curious and cautious. Taeyong lines up and Ten pulls his legs wider. He feels the blunt head of his cock against his ass and, with a deep breath, forces his body to relax as Taeyong pushes in. 

"Okay?" Taeyong asks, depositing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes. Keep going" whispers Ten.

Taeyong drives in until he's all inside of him. Ten can distinctively feel his throbbing erection filling him up and it is indeed better than the fingers, even if there's a slight burn with it. Taeyong runs his knuckles against Ten's chin, watching him carefully. Ten open his eyes to see the devoted stare of his husband on him. He can't help a smile.

"I love you, Ten."

His heart skips a beat. But something else happens. Inside his chest, his qi comes to life in a different way that it never has before - his qi that is now blue and golden, mixed together with Taeyong's. Suddenly it's like a dam opens and energy flows in and out of him in a continuous circle. He gasps at the feeling.

"Ten…" Taeyong seems shocked.

He looks down, following Taeyong's eyes, and sees his chest glowing in the dark with blue and gold. 

And then, so it's Taeyong's. Ten touches his husband's chest and it's chill and warm at the same time. 

"I love you too" it comes out of his mouth naturally.

Taeyong smiles and kisses Ten, gently at first, then passionate, tasting him deep. Taeyong ruts his hips, starting to move inside him. Kisses turn into gasps, as Ten is taken by a crescent pleasure. He wraps his legs around Taeyong, clawing at his back for purchase, as something builds up across his entire body. Taeyong keeps a relentless pace, keeping Ten moaning breathlessly. 

He's mewling his husband's name when a feeling of pure pleasure and joy overwhelms him, and Ten needs to cry out loud his release. He's trembling all over as he comes down from what was not just a physical apex, but an emotional one. Taeyong stops moving and just kisses Ten all over the face and neck. Their chests are still glowing strong, maybe stronger than before. The couple catches their breaths together.

"Let me clean you up" says Taeyong and Ten nods, noticing for the first time that his belly is wet with a viscous liquid.

He gets off the bed and brings a wet cloth from his basin. Ten just watches him work, satiated and happy. 

"This was amazing" sighs Ten. "I guess my husband is versed in more than martial arts and warfare."

Taeyong laughs whole-heartedly and gets back in bed with him, pulling the covers over them. He takes Ten in his arms.

"You caught me there" he admits, but Ten's jealousy is surprisingly over now. 

Because Taeyong is his, and he is Taeyong's. They belong together now. Tonight they sealed their fate by finally laying as married spouses. The qi connection they already had before was magnified tenfold. 

"When did things change for you?" Ten wants to know.

"Honestly, I always thought you were beautiful" confesses Taeyong. "The day we captured you in Chaand, my world stopped for a moment. It's like everything around me was black and white and blood, except you."

"Feels like a lifetime ago" says Ten.

"It does" Taeyong kisses the top of his head. "But I didn't expect for you to be as willful and brave as you were beautiful. Or strong and skilled, even after years of confinement. I took a liking in watching you meditate…"

"What?" Ten turns his face to him. 

"I know I shouldn't have, but I was curious. I'd never seen a Chaand fighter practicing before."

"It must have been really boring."

"It wasn't" says Taeyong. "You looked incredible. I could see your aura and how the moon energized you."

Ten blushes, thankful for the darkness in the room.

"Then you started really practicing. You were so persistent and determined. I admire that" continues Taeyong. "When I suggested we do it together I think I was already falling in love. But I figured you'd never want me back. Yet here you are in my arms tonight…"

Taeyong squeezes him. Ten smiles shyly.

"I guess I slowly grew fond of you" Ten says, not sure either. "And deep down, I always knew that whatever you did before, you were following orders from that crazy old Emperor. He's the one that decided to invade Chaand and take me prisoner, not you."

Ten sighs.

"You might have been his puppet but it was his doing" says Ten. "And you decided to rise up against him, like he deserved."

He turns to gaze at Taeyong's golden eyes.

"The truth is ever since our short engagement you've been nothing but patient, gentle and generous to me" continues Ten. "If the situation was any other, that's all I'd want in a spouse. But trust me, I'm as surprised as you. I didn't know my feelings until I saw that woman all over you…"

He turns away, displeased. 

"She's long gone by now" says Taeyong. "I sent her back to her county, very far away. Her days in court are done. One can't expect to sneak into my room and upset my husband without consequences."

That pulls a smile out of Ten, but he still wonders.

"You don't want kids?"

"No" Taeyong says with conviction. "A heir for what? I'm not a king, an emperor. And also, I never liked women that way."

"No? Have you tried?"

"I didn't have to try" says Taeyong. "Ever since I was a boy I liked rolling around in the practice room with my fellow male trainees way too much."

They chuckle.

"What about you?"

"I never gave it much thought. I wouldn’t get much say in it anyway. And our education regarding such matters only starts when we come of age in Chaand, but as you know, I was seventeen when I was taken, so it never happened."

"I'm sorry" he says, somber. 

But Ten doesn't want to cling to the past anymore. He wants the future. He wants Taeyong.

"We can keep doing what we did tonight and that'll be all the education I need" he whispers in his ear. 

Taeyong smiles.

"You got it."

Taeyong rolls on top of Ten and kisses him deep again.

“Just tell me what you like and I’ll keep doing it” he whispers, making Ten shiver in anticipation.

“I want you to make me cry out your name again” says Ten with no shame.

“You want me to make you orgasm again?” he arches one eyebrow, smirking.

“Is that what it’s called? Then yes, I want more, every night” whispers Ten.

Taeyong’s eyes reflect the light of their chests in the dark, and Ten can see the happiness in them.

“Your wish is my command.”

He slots their mouths together, slow and then harsh, bringing out mewls from the back of Ten’s throat. And the more they kissed and touched, the better it felt. Soon, Ten is overwhelmed by arousal again, under Taeyong’s fingertips. This time, he puts Ten on all fours and takes him from behind, and the feeling he gets from the spot inside him is much more intense. Ten unravels, arching his back, as Taeyong fucks him like he fights, rough and feral, like his life depends on it. It leaves Ten crying out from the pleasure, begging for release. And when it finally hits, Ten is happy that the castle is large enough so hopefully no one will hear his screams. 

Ten is trembling and panting after, a wrecked mess while Taeyong cleans him up again, then settles down to cuddle him. He kisses his shoulder.

“Satisfied?”

“For now” Ten smirks, making Taeyong laugh.

They fall asleep and wake up at dawn, when Ten restarts the kisses and touches. They are much gentler and sweeter now. Taeyong picks him up in his lap and takes him outside, to the balcony. He sits Ten on the parapet and they have sex as the sun rises. When the sunlight touches their skin, something different happens, an energy encompasses the two of them. Ten passes out after and wakes up to beautiful flowers and breakfast set on the table. But Taeyong isn’t there. That makes him a bit sad. He puts on his robes, picks up a pastry and examines the flowers.

“Good morning” says Taeyong, coming in. He’s already dressed in his black uniform, red cape fluttering behind his back, blond hair pulled back. He’s so handsome.

“Hi” Ten smiles, heart fluttering at the sight of his husband

Taeyong has a scroll in his hand and a grin plastered in his face. He closes the distance between them and kisses Ten on the lips. The small touch is enough to make him breathless. And to think he used to hate his husband. Now that seems impossible. Now being together seems like the only option.

“The Emperor asked to see me early in the morning” he says. “I have good news.”

“What is it?” asks Ten, eating another pastry.

“He’s been communicating with Queen Tern for a while, regarding sending an envoy to visit you and assess your condition.”

Ten’s eyes widen, he stops chewing.

“And everything has been approved. They are on their way to visit you” concludes Taeyong.

“By the Gods! Who’s coming?” Ten hugs Taeyong.

“I don’t know who, but they should arrive in a month.”

“So soon?”

“I heard they aren’t coming from Chaand, but somewhere closer to the capital.”

They hug again, Ten so happy with the perspective of seeing a familiar face from his kingdom after all those years. Maybe it will be Yangyang and Kun-hang? Or De-Jun? Whoever it may be, Ten will be grateful.

They sit to eat breakfast together.

“Ten, do you remember earlier when I took you to the balcony?” asks Taeyong.

“Yes” he knows he’s blushing a bit, so he hides behind his cup.

“I think that somehow, when we lay together, when we bond… we strengthen our connection not only to each other, but to the sun and the moon, ultimately getting more powerful as well” says Taeyong. “It’s something I read briefly about in an old manuscript, but I never thought I’d actually get the chance to witness it, much less live it, because no one gets married like we did anymore.”

“Why not?” asks Ten.

“Because as we grow closer, we become a dyad, which means we’re weaker apart. And that can be a huge disadvantage. If one of the parts dies, the other wilts away as well.”

All of that sounds so strange to Ten, but at the same time it makes perfect sense. Because in a way, he feels it in his bones. A dread at the thought of being apart from Taeyong, that it could kill them both. Just the idea of it makes Ten want to cry.

“Ten, don’t be scared” says Taeyong softly, pulling him into his lap. “Nothing’s gonna happen to us. We’ll always be together.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you” whispers Ten and he can feel the entire energy of his body humming along with it.

“I love you too, Ten” says Taeyong, and the energy in his body sings it back to him as well.

It’s incredible and one of the most amazing things Ten’s ever experienced. Taeyong takes Ten to bed and lays him down gently. Then he strips off his robes and kisses all of his skin from head to toe, except for where Ten wants to be caressed the most. Taeyong leaves it for the end, when he touches Ten’s erection until he orgasms. It’s different from the other way, but just as good. Taeyong proceeds to strip naked, finally, and continues kissing Ten softly until he’s begging for another round. He lays in between his legs one more time and they fuck until both are shaking and panting, coming down from their highs together.

In the passing month, Ten and Taeyong become as close as a couple can be. They spend most of the time together, training, making love, or simply enjoying each other's companies. Apart from Taeyong duties as the army's General, where he still had to oversee drills even in times of peace, Ten has his husband all to himself. And he adores it. He loves him more with each passing day, and knows they can't ever part. 

Ten and Taeyong are meditating on their balcony when they both feel a presence. Taeyong gets up and decides to check who's at the door. Before the knock, he opens to find General Jung. They trade pleasantries and Taeyong invites him in.

"It's time. They're here" says General Jung.

"Ten" his husband calls softly.

He gets up and joins them, hoping it is what he thinks it is.

"General Jung, how are you?"

"Prince Ten, you are free to call me Jaehyun after almost a year since I walked you down the aisle" he smirks.

"Sure, General. Tell me what brings you here."

"The envoy is here. He's ready to see you" says Jaehyun.

Ten forgets how to breathe and immediately Taeyong is at his side, hand on his back. He thought that was it, they were expecting them, but still Ten wasn't ready to hear it. 

"They are in the northwest garden. I'll leave you to get ready" the general excuses himself.

Taeyong holds Ten.

"Are you okay?" 

Ten nods.

"I'll be fine, just… don't know what to expect."

"Sometimes it's better to expect nothing at all."

Ten sighs.

"I'm ready."

He changes out of his common vests to midnight blue robes of Chaand. Alone, he walks to his destination, his belly in a flurry of emotions. 

He takes a deep breath and turns to the garden.

Ten sees the tall figure, the black head of hair, bronze skin contrasting with the azure blue. It can only be one person. He turns around.

"Yukhei!" Ten runs into his arms.

Yukhei opens a huge smile and picks Ten up in a tight embrace, lifting him off the floor. Ten is crying before he knows it. 

"I can't believe it's you" he whimpers.

Yukhei puts him down and cups his face to look at him.

"You're still alive" says Yukhei and he kisses Ten's forehead. Tears also running down his face.

He's securing Ten strongly, like he's scared Ten might disappear.

"I'm here" Ten appeases him. "I'm alive."

Yukhei holds him in a close embrace. They just stand there for a moment, allowing space for their feelings. After, they sit on a bench and dry their faces. 

"By the Gods, you're more beautiful than you used to be" says Yukhei.

"Stop" laughs Ten at his childhood friend. "After years this is what you tell me?"

"I can't deny what's right in front of me" he smiles, taking Ten's hand and kissing it. 

"You can't flirt with me anymore, Yukhei. I'm married" says Ten gently. 

As if on queue, Taeyong shows up.

"Good evening" he says. "Wong Yukhei? I'm Lee Taeyong-"

"The Golden Dragon" Yukhei interrupts, taking a few steps to get a better look. "I didn't think the circumstances of our next meeting would be this, to be honest."

The last time they met was in the battlefield, when Taeyong killed Sicheng. Ten can feel Yukhei's energy becoming aggressive and wild, so he stands by his husband, putting one arm around him, showing Yukhei that things have changed now, that Taeyong is not a threat. 

"Isn't it fortunate that the circumstances are peaceful?" smiles Ten.

"It is" Taeyong kisses his cheek. 

Yukhei doesn't say anything and doesn't take his eyes off Taeyong.

"I came to let you know, the banquet is ready and waiting for its guests of honor" says Taeyong.

"Lead the way" says Ten.

They walk the halls in silence until a large airy room. The counselors and generals are all present. Ten sits between Taeyong and Yukhei. Everyone sits afterwards and Emperor Minhyung welcomes them, saying a couple words about peace. They toast in honor of the chaandian guests and the banquet begins.

The atmosphere is light and celebratory. Ten catches up with Yukhei, wanting to hear all about the things he missed. His sister had finally wed and had twins. His friends also moved on in the five years that passed, rising up ranks or marrying. A part of Ten hurts thinking about it, but he knows he can't blame them for moving on while he was stuck in a cell. That is how life works. The world doesn't stop. Even Yukhei grew to be a high commanding officer in the chaandian army.

"I'm glad everyone is okay. I hope Tern is happy."

"She'll be happier knowing you're alive and well" says Yukhei, taking his hand.

After the banquet, Ten and Taeyong excuse themselves back to their chambers. Ten is tired and joyful, and all he wants is to pass out with his head on his husband's chest.

Next day he wakes up excited to see Yukhei, so soon after breakfast they meet at the gardens, where it's the most private.

"Ten, be honest with me" he whispers as they stop walking suddenly.

"Of course" Ten frowns.

"What has Taeyong done to you?"

"What? Nothing."

"You share a bed with him" says Yukhei, accusingly.

"Of course I do. He's my husband" says Ten confused. "And how do you know?"

"I climbed your balcony last night."

"What?! Yukhei, you shouldn't. You could've…" gasps Ten, horrified.

"What? Seen he force himself on you? I would have ended him right there” says Yukhei with a flare of his qi.

He’s truly upset and Ten is getting apprehensive. 

"He never forced himself on me. We love each other” Ten explains slowly.

"You love and lay with the monster that took you away? That laid siege on Chaand? That killed your cousin?” says Yukhei bitterly.

Ten closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It's like listening to the old voices in his head.

"I've forgiven him for what he's done under the command of the old Emperor. It's not his real nature, Yukhei. He’s done with warfare."

Yukhei suddenly takes Ten's face in his hands, looking closely into his eyes.

"We can leave tonight if you want" says Yukhei.

"What?"

"We came ready to extract you from the castle. The dark moon can cloak us" explains Yukhei.

"Yukhei, don't be insane. What about the peace treaty?"

"Chaand is ready to face the Empire for you, Ten. We've been growing our military in the past years."

Ten is stunned.

"No. I'm not leaving."

Yukhei lets him go, frustrated.

"Your homeland is gathering forces to fight for you, while you are sharing a bed with your captor" he says with aversion.

"He's my husband. He's been my husband for almost a year. We love one another" says Ten patiently. "I can't be apart from him."

Yukhei wanders around, processing the conversation.

"No more bloodshed, Yukhei. No revenge. You've been a warrior for so long that you forgot what peace is like. And Emperor Minhyung is offering peace" says Ten. "All I need to do is stay here as part of his court."

"I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to go home with me" whispers Yukhei, dejected.

Ten can sense his sadness and it weighs heavy on his chest.

"Your sister promised me your hand."

"What?" 

Yukhei closes in on Ten, runs his hands from his arms up to his neck, holding his head up to look at him. His eyes are full of longing and Ten understands. 

"If you want to stay and be with your Dragon, then I won't stop you" he says gently. "But know that there is a proposal and an army ready for you in Chaand if you want."

Yukhei leans in and kisses the corner of Ten's mouth. Then, he lets him go and leaves. Ten runs back to his wing of the castle, tears flooding his eyes. Getting to his chamber, he throws himself on his bed and keeps crying until he's dried out. He feels like he’s disapponting everyone from Chaand, but truly he knows that the escape plan is a suicide mission, for him and his kingdom. Emperor Minhyung is gentle, but not enough to let a slight like that go by, after he offered peace through diplomacy and trusted Ten. He’d exterminate Chaand just to set an example. How can Yukhei and Tern not see this? Do they really underestimate the power of the Suryan army? 

"Ten? What happened?" asks Taeyong when he gets there.

He sits by Ten and takes him in his arms. Ten huddles close, needing him more than ever.

"You have to keep this a secret" he begs.

Taeyong nods, worried eyes on him.

"Yukhei and the others were ready to help me escape the castle" he whispers. "Take me back home. Annul our marriage so I can be remarried to someone else."

He doesn’t expose Yukhei as the one he’d marry, thinking it’s probably for the best. Ten can feel Taeyong's body going stiff at each sentence. 

"But I said no. I explained to him that my place is right here beside my husband" says Ten. "That Emperor Minhyung's peace is the way."

Taeyong cups his face, eyes shining with tears, and joins their lips gently. 

"Thank you" says Taeyong and his voice is shaking like never before. 

“I’m never leaving you” Ten assures him.

They fall on the bed intertwined. Ten senses Taeyong’s pain at the mere thought of Ten parting. It’s something dark and desperate, a tear through his qi. It’s awful. So he brings his husband close to his embrace, showering Taeyong with all the love he feels for him. Little by little, Taeyong starts feeling better. Ten deposits kisses all over his face and neck and hands, the only places visible with his armor on. Taeyong slots their mouths together, needy, and Ten gives him what he wants, because it’s what he wants too. He strips Taeyong of his armor, his red cape thrown over at the floor. Ten takes his erection in his mouth, like he knows Taeyong enjoys, making him breathless. Then, he straddles and rides him, chasing their peaks together while their chests light up. Ten orgasms with a yell as Taeyong holds him by the waist and sucks his skin so hard it will leave a mark. After they clean up, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Something startles Ten out of his sleep. 

He sits up, looking around, his heart beating fast. The room seems empty in the penumbra.

But it’s not.

It takes trained eyes to see him, his figure basically translucent.

“What are you doing here?” whispers Ten.

“I had to see for myself” says Yukhei. “I guess your love for him is legitimate.”

Ten shifts uncomfortably, wondering how much he’s seen. In any other moment, he’d have his hands around his neck for what he did, but Ten doesn’t want his husband to wake up and make everything worse. Plus, he’s still naked under the sheets and he doesn’ want Yuhei seeing him undressed.

“Your qi… changed.”

Ten realizes that his chest is still glowing up from before, golden and blue.

“I told you we can’t be apart” whispers Ten.

Yukhei examines him for another moment.

“This is goodbye then” he says. “We leave early in the morning.”

“Goodbye, Yukhei.”

“Goodbye, Ten.”

He leaves through the balcony, like nothing but a breeze that passed by. A tear rolls down Ten’s face. Then he lays down again, holds his husband close, and falls back asleep.

Ten stays in the Suryan capital and works on strengthening relations with Chaand. The distrust is there at first, especially from his sister who remembers the siege very well, but with time, things start to change. Ten suggests a permanent seat be put in the Empire’s counsel to be filled by a chaandian, and Emperor Minhyung accepts the idea. Ten’s old friend Qian Kun assumes the position. Yukhei visits again and he’s much more accepting of Ten’s choice, even though Ten thinks there might still be lingering feelings there.

As for Ten and Taeyong, they grow old together, happily married. Their union ushers in an era of peace and collaboration between the two homelands, one that lasts even after they part to the Other World together.

**Author's Note:**

> i could have kept this going but it was already huge! it almost turned into a longfic already
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> to the regular readers of the series: helloooo! <3
> 
> see you next week with another taeten!


End file.
